SAO in Real Life
by Kirito.Kirigaya777
Summary: The SAO system has transferred into real life and the gang have to keep it a secret while fighting off “old friends”.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Vote on which fanfiction in my bio you would like to see in the comments**

 **SAO in Real Life (title may change you can also suggest a name in the comments)**

Chapter 1

As I awoke I felt sick and weary so weak I could barely move, but the image of Asuna flashed into my mind. Slowly I got up and as soon as my vitals disconnected from the ECG all of my weariness dissipated and I was on my feet in no time without any support. Without a thought to this miracle I sprinted down the hallway. A nurse managed to stop me in the hallway and asked me who I was. I told her my name and she stared in amazement as I was still for 2 years with barely any nutrition.

She dragged me down the hallway and paged a physician who claimed that I was somehow stronger than I was before I entered. They asked me if I felt any different and somehow I did, but I couldn't explain it. It was as if I felt more refined. They then received word that all SAO players in the hospital have awakened and dismissed us to our homes. Many people took pictures of "The Black Swordsman" as we boarded the bus to our former residences. It wasn't even an hour after I got home that the Ministry of Internal Affairs specifically the SAO Incident unit had contacted me. They requested information of SAO and I complied with the condition of them telling me where Asuna Yuuki was, my in-game wife, and hopefully my girlfriend. I went outside(of my house) to head to the rendezvous(where I was meeting the SAO Incident people) and jumped in excitement. That's when I realized what felt different I was nearly 35 feet in the air and I was hoping falling without suffering would be as easy as jumping 35 feet. Surprisingly I landed without a scratch. My head whipped around to see if anyone noticed thankfully there was no one around and dark enough that no one had seen from their windows.

The Ministry announced that SAO survivors were going to be dispersed into schools around the world mostly because many of us had lost educational skills. All of us were purposefully not sent to school in Japan because of the SAO incident. The news was not allowed to travel outside of Japan. We didn't know when but they said someone from the Ministry would gather us. Thankfully people who were wanted to be together got to be, of course it had to be mutual. My party got to go with me of course minus Klein, Agil and the rest of Furinkazan.

I discovered almost every aspect of SAO transferred. To access the menu you had to close your eyes and swipe your left hand downwards just like opening a menu in classic SAO while I was fussing with the menu I realized every skill I had worked on was there and every single skill and item I had could be equipped at once. I was astonished because I realized this could make us some of the most successful people in the world. I figured only high level players could achieve feats like super speed, but lower level players could make fortunes creating swords and metal goods of abnormally high quality.

I went to the site provided for SAO players to keep in touch of course there was private and public forums, pm, chat and other stuff like that on it too. For my research I went to the public forum and checked to see if anyone noticed this. No one. I couldn't believe my eyes there was not even one entry on the entire(public part of the) site that matched super powers. I figured that maybe not everyone's level or skills were drastic enough or maybe they just hadn't figured it out yet


	2. Chapter 2

As I was going to Asuna's house I got a call from Kikuoka Seijirou, from the Ministry of Internal Affairs to come see him immediately. As I began to argue I heard a click and then the dial tone. I sighed in anger and got on my bike(motorcycle). After I drove to the Ministry building it was around 6:00 PM the day was waning and the sky was beginning to get dark. As I headed into the designated conference room to my surprise and delight Asuna was here too. I noted down to thank Kikuoka for having a heart and sat down next to her.

Kikuoka walked into the room and sat across from us. He declared he had important business to discuss.(Dialogue view)

"Today I gathered you here to discuss some strange sighting a pedestrian saw" Kikuoka said.

Kirito froze in terror

"According to the person, who wishes to remain anonymous, who just so happened to be from SAO and was on his way to a local store he quickly fled after recognizing you and seeing the sight of your jump."

Asuna had an extremely confused look on her face as Kikuoka obviously had a correct accusation based on the look of Kazuto's face.

"What is so special about Kirito's jump?" she asked.

"The fact that it reached a world record 35ft into the air." Kikuoka stated with growing impatience.

You could practically see the shock on Asuna as she stared at Kazuto with wide eyes.

Kazuto stared down into his lap waiting for the conversation to be directed at him.

"How is it possible you jumped that high and landed without a scratch!?" Kikuoka inquired.

"Mysaoskillstransfered.." Kazuto mumbled.

"Huh?" Kikuoka and Asuna asked

"MY SAO SKILLS TRANSFERRED!" kirito said loudly(not too loud though)

"That's impossible...no..no way..." Kikuoka tried to convince himself.

I was brought into a lab designated to the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau, Advanced Network Division. They hooked me up to some sensors and monitored me from a balcony. According to their expressions my results were most likely off the charts. They then asked me to do weapons training obviously they provided me swords, guns, axes, bows, flails, and literally almost any other weapons you can think of, but I had a different idea. I closed my eyes and tested my menu. Swipe, Equipment, Elucidator, Materialize. There it was the Elucidator just as heavy as it ever was, but real. Everyone's jaws were literally hanging open as they witnessed me summon a sword out of thin air. I heard a mechanical whirring and a dummy raised out of the floor. I touched it to see what it was made of, strangely it felt smooth and light. But when i kicked it i found it was quite durable, I slashed it my sword streaking across leaving a tear that healed immediately I smiled summoned my Dark Repulsor and unleashed the wrath bestowed upon Gleam Eyes himself (maybe not that much but still a lot) Unfortunately I was able to ruin the dummy after a short amount of time where the healing process was not fast enough to heal the damage. (of course given time it would restore its former quality).

After a few more tests it was Asuna's turn. I was escorted into the balcony as I instructed Asuna on how to open the menu. She closed her eyes and summoned a tear shaped diamond. My eyes widened and I grimaced in sadness, but quickly changed into a sad smile because I knew what she was trying to do would not work. I walked into the testing chamber and pulled her into an embrace as she started slowly sobbing into my chest. I calmed her as she wept, I thought of all the good times we had with Yui as she slowly stopped crying (because the item did not work) I returned to my original post in the balcony(observation deck). Asuna regained her composure and summoned her Lambent Light. She equipped her stats and I told her she can equip every single item and skill all at the same time. She clicked a new button titled equip all. This significantly boosted her abilities as it did with mine.

While sparring we figured out that all of the sword skills ever used in SAO where accessible. As long as you knew an item or skill by name and the user's name deep in the menu you could find their items and use them as well. We finally figured out Kayaba's reason for creating SAO, and his final reward for clearing the death game. If we survived we would become super humans. We instructed Asuna to try and use dual wielding, but she couldn't because I already had it equipped. This means any item or skill equipped wouldn't be able to be used if already used in real life. We were now tasked with debating to go public with this or keep it very concealed it would definitely cause a very big issue on equality and laws and other things like that. In the end the Ministry of Defense intervened and kept this concealed from the Public (excluding us and the guy who saw), in fact, not even the rest of the Government knew about the incident. We were ordered to go directly home and tell no one of the discoveries made in the testing room, and of course we had to dematerialize all equipment and unequipp all skills. We asked Kikuoka (as he owed us a favor) if Asuna could come to my house (if her parents allowed) and he of course had no choice but to accept our request. We were provided transportation as they needed us to not go anywhere but my house. I realized I had not told Midori nor Sugu that I was bringing Asuna, let alone that I had a girlfriend at all. As I ran this thought through my head I realized I hadn't even asked Asuna if we were dating here, in real life.

 **Author's Note**

Will most likely add a new chapter in less than two weeks I'm 2/5s through the new chapter

Question:Do you prefer a few long chapters or many short chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was short and awkward as there were two government officials in the front of the van. Even worse than that Asuna seemed upset when I asked her if we were still together out of the death game. When we were nearing my house I had realized I left my motorcycle at the Ministry. I called Kikuoka who already noticed my motorcycle. He then bribed into doing work for the government if I wanted my bike back. I hung up and looked up at Asuna who glanced away as I met her eyes. I scooted closer to her and pulled her towards my chest. I kissed her forehead and said "I love you" She looked up, smiled and pecked my cheek. "Of course we're dating silly. We risked our lives for each other not to mention we spent two years together." She said lovingly. "I know but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." As the awkwardness finally dissipated we noticed the driver's eyes looking at the mirror to watch. He had an "I knew it" expression on his face and went back to driving after he raised his eyebrows suggestively at us. We grimaced and the awkwardness sunk back in.

As we arrived to my house I knocked on the door I was nervous what my aunt would say. I looked up as the door swing open. It was Suguha, Asuna stepped forward and smiled. The most shocked look I have ever seen on Suguha appeared on her face, considering that I haven't seen her in two years and shut myself in my room for most of my life that doesn't say much, but it's something. She open the door and I walked in greeting Sugu with a hug and Asuna stayed behind me. I introduced Asuna and Sugu was amazed that I managed to find a girlfriend let alone someone as amazing as Asuna. We sat down in the living room and Asuna brought out some tea from our kitchen, we gave Suguha a gist of what happened in SAO and how we were brought together we told her some stories and a few of our adventures. Later the conversation was brought to the rest of our friends like Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica we even talked about Kizmel. Naturally that conversation led to Yui it was a puzzle describing exactly what Yui was to Sugu, at first Sugu thought we "made" Yui, but an embarrassed Asuna cleared that up for us. We asked Suguha what she's been doing and she brought us upstairs to see. In her room there was a poster on the ceiling. There was a fairy girl with a long blonde ponytail and many white doves around her. On the bed there was a strange device that I assumed was some next-gen full dive system. She showed us a game called Alfheim Online made by RECT Progress and the device called the AmuSphere. Bemused I picked up the device, it had a face shield smaller than the NerveGear's and was much lighter. As we went back downstairs it was nearly 17:00 we were all pretty hungry so Asuna made lunch. I heard Suguha sigh and I wondered why, but it was probably nothing.

SUGUHA'S POV

I showed Kazuto and Asuna my new passion Alfheim Online the World of Fairies. Kazuto seemed fairly interested in the Amusphere and Asuna was too. We went downstairs and I was about to make my "world famous" salad, but Asuna went into the kitchen and started cooking. I sighed in jealousy as Kazuto's new girlfriend was gorgeous, polite, kind, and knew how to cook.

Even more surprising was that Kazuto was completely different he was nice, caring, helpful, and definitely romantic now. He went into the kitchen and hugged Asuna from behind while she was cooking he offered to help her and she gave him a task meanwhile I sat on the sofa watching them cook. I waited to see Asuna's dish it certainly smelled good and Kazuto seemed very excited. Finally she put together the meal and on the table sat a row of sandwiches on a plate. I stared at them amazed at the quality they looked. "They're just sandwiches." I said to myself "How come they look so...delicious?" I sat across from Kazuto while Asuna sat next to him. I took a bite my mouth became hot and my face became red. "SPICY!!!!" I shouted. Kazuto laughed while Asuna gave me a water and said "Are you okay?" with a concerned look. I gulped down the water and remembered Kazuto loves spicy meals. Kazuto and Asuna then started talking about Yui again who I was looking forward to meeting. Their faces then turned serious they looked at each other and nodded. I knew they were about to tell me something important

Dialogue view

"Suguha" Kirito said

"Yes?"

"We have something to tell you"

"I figured" I said

"Well when we got out of SAO" Asuna started

"I had found that there were some things that stayed with us

I figure they have PTSD Suguha thought

"Our abilities gained in SAO stayed with us"

Suguha understood this and said "Well yeah after years of swinging a sword around fighting for your life I'm sure you can use a sword still. She chuckled

"That's not all we can do" He said with a smirk.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha geared up with the kendo armor in the dojo and the kendo swords. Suguha watched as Kirito and Asuna were going to duel. Kirito would make the first move and Asuna would be on the defensive then they would reverse roles. Suguha didn't see why this was necessary because people sparred all the time, but she went with it anyway. As Kazuto assumed a (ridiculous) stance and Asuna assumed her (more practical) stance Suguha started the match. Kazuto's sword began to glow. Suguha's eyes widened as she saw this. Kazuto roared a fierce war cry and lunged at Asuna. His sword moved at inhuman speed and as he finished four line in the form of a square slashed out across the room. Asuna had expertly blocked each blow Kirito gave. Suguha was speechless Kirito then walked away from Asuna and Asuna away from Kirito. They were on opposite ends of the room they assumed their stance and Asuna brought her sword back. It glowed red, she shot forward at the speed of a bullet, but somehow Kirito dodged it and brought up a menu. Suguha recognized it. It was very similar to the one she used in Alfheim Online. He maneuvered his way threw the menu and brought out a two swords and clicked on another additional few buttons. Suguha's eyes literally bulged out of her head as Kazuto just summoned swords out of mid air. If she hadn't witnessed this superhuman duel she would probably had fainted at the materialization of the two swords. Asuna brought out a slim rapier as well as some very fancy red and white clothes. Kazuto equipped his Blackwyrm coat and the duel continued.

The duel finished up after Suguha dueled the both of them of course no Sword Skills as Kazuto and Asuna called it. They went inside it was about 19:43 Suguha sighed and looked out the window. She saw two boxes and a motorcycle. It was Kazuto's motorcycle she called Kazuto and grabbed the two heavy boxes. She went into the living room after taking a shower Kazuto and Asuna were on the sofa cuddled up to each other cuddling, teasing, and laughing. I rolled my eyes and noticed she kept calling him "Kirito-kun" I wondered why and assumed that it was just his affectionate nickname for him, but it didn't sound right why not Kazu or something? She walked into the living room and saw the two packages where opened inside it were NerveGears.

Kirito POV (don't know why i was writing in a different pov but whatever)

Suguha walked downstairs. I waved and she looked away and then into the open boxes. She looked up and ran up to her room. Me and Asuna went up as well. When we went up she was in my room on my computer. I saw her copying a bunch of files with a format I've never seen before called .amus. She was converting them into .nrvgr which I have definitely seen before. We waited ten minutes for two copies of the same thing to finish downloading. We tested it, Suguha's original copy worked and Asuna and I's copies didnt. I went into the coding and saw ID codes that had to be changed.

Asuna of course having her dad own RECT called for unused and valid IDs we got them and switched them in. We put them in the NerveGear and Suguha told us to meet at the World Tree she would send us money to buy a teleport card. She asked us what our usernames would be I said Kirito I saw Suguha gasp slightly but she quickly covered her surprise. Asuna went with Asuna. We went into Alfheim created our characters and found that our SAO characters were an option I logged out before I finished character customization and saw that Asuna was already logged out. She told me to be my SAO avatar and I understood why and I hoped it would work.

 **We are due for an update give me about two weeks right now it's 3/29/18. Feel free to send a message if I go overtime!**

 **UPDATE**

 **Sorry guys I'm having writers block (not that anyone is reading) I'll try and update the SAO Story soon but I'm working on a Pokémon Story that I might upload if I get enough requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

Both of us spawned in and a few seconds later we each received money from a person named Leafa most likely Suguha. I looked around for Asuna and it said she was an Undine. I picked Spriggan. I sighed I checked my menu al the stuff I had equipped in SAO were there, unfortunately, the equip all button wasn't there. I teleported to the "World Tree" and met Asuna at the teleport gate, unfortunately, history has a very funny way of repeating itself. Asuna crashed into me and I fell I grimaced as the soft...substance I expected to feel was felt and braced for impact. A slap sent me flying into a (you guessed it) an immortal object Asuna's arms clutched to her chest and Leafa standing a few inches away in between us. My level 96, Asuna's level 94, Leafa's level 100. I stood up rubbing my cheek and Leafa helped Asuna up. Asuna walked over to me and playfully knocked my head "You dummy" she said sighing. I rubbed the back of my head laughing guiltily.

I opened my menu to check for Yui all my items converted directly into the ALO form. My crystals turned into cards, but my two beloved swords were gone converted into money. Asuna's rapier also converted into money. Luckily our power still worked here. We summoned our swords and clicked a button called integrate equipment. Leafa or Sugu showed us how to fly and we traveled towards Sylph territory.

Kayaba's POV Time set: before SAO was launched

As I finished programming the final reward for clearing the game I would finally create a superhuman race and they won't even know it. Everything is playing right into my hands. Once Ichiemon is finished I will take over the android's body and Heathcliff will live once again to lead my superhuman race.

"That's two dreams with one VR helmet, a robot, and game you've done it again Kayaba" I said to myself aloud.

"We've done it again" Rinko, my assistant and beloved added.

"Mostly me though" I added jokingly.

Of course, Rinko did not know that I was not going to return she assumed I would come right back after the end of SAO.

As I launched the beta test of SAO the sales pulled in immediately. 100 beta-testers and 10000 copies left to sell.

Kirito POV Back to the present

We arrived at Sylph territory I crashed into a landing tower while Leafa and Asuna landed gracefully on their feet. While I walked through the city of Sylvane, the Sylph capital, a Lieutenant General named Sigurd wanted to recruit Leafa into the party for a hunt. She told him she was going to be on temporary leave and was going to show us around. Sigurd drew his sword his subordinate tried to stop him but Sigurd wouldn't have a Spriggan and an Undine in his territory. While being the second fastest and arguably the most skilled I reacted first and quickly blocked and parried his attack. While I couldn't hit him I could block and parry. As Sigurd relentlessly attacked I parried every attack while the crowd watched Sigurd attacking the "helpless outsiders." Of course, it was pitiful to watch as Sigurd couldn't land a blow even though he had the advantage. Sakuya arrived and broke up the fight, Leafa or Sugu, explained what happened and Sakuya decided to let our party in the city, taking Sigurd with her. Leafa lead Asuna and I around Sylvane. I suddenly remebered that I had to try and release Yui I asked Leafa to lead us out of the city to a forest nearby. The forest was quite close and out of view I quickly and briefly explained what Yui was and how we found her while scrolling through mt corrupted inventory, somethings were there, somethings weren't. I found Yui under my Blackwyrm Cloak and my Elucidator unfortunately, the Dark Repulsor wasn't found. I summoned her hoping that she wouldn't be corrupted or lose her memories. I clicked the spawn button and she appeared looking at us in confusion.

 **Authors Note:** I'm so sorry people I've been in a rush to finish this chapter after the writers block and I also wanted to end on a cliffhanger without slowing the pace so this chapter is ALOT shorter than usual and the next chapter will be out shortly since it's off to summer break (yes I'm still in school). Also that writers block is gone now so that chapter will actually come out within my 3 week time limit.


	5. Chapter 5

As she became aware of her surroundings she asked "Where am I?" Me and Asuna's hearts simultaneously sunk as we thought our daughter's memory had corrupted she later asked why we looked different from when we were in SAO and we immediately sighed in relief. After confirming Yui retained all her memory, we headed to the town plaza in search of the Swilvane Fighting Tournament. I was paired up with a fighter called Ao Guang. The fights wouldn't start for another hour, so our group decided to go find a restaurant. Of course one of the many in-game sponsors of the tournament was the Lily of the Valley Pavillion. There you could eat almost every food item in the game, not including original recipes like Asuna's Soy Sauce or Rekha's Dishes from SAO, but the food was relatively good. We spent almost an hour and a half there and we spent a surprisingly small fraction of our money(from the corrupted items) on the uncountable number of dishes we ordered. Of course we ordered for other Tournament Fighters there and had a small dinner party before trying to kill each other.

The Tournament has already started as we had gotten there it was the second fight and we barely got there in time. Asuna's fight was third then Leafa at 7th and me at 11th. As the fight ended Asuna's went into the colosseum.

POV Asuna

I exhaled as I stepped into the arena

"This is my first battle just a few days after SAO why I am I doing this I just got out of two years and now I'm fighting more?!" she thought

I took my stance and faced my enemy he was a mace user, but he didn't have a buckle shield instead, he had a spiked gauntlet on. I didn't know how this would turn out as I used my power to get my SAO items in game, They might not affect him at all, they might be like normal items or worse they might hit his real body. As this thought went through Asuna's head she realized that they hadn't tested what would happen. As she tried to figure out a way to test the match started. The enemy leaped into the air and slammed down with his mace. In this battle flying can only be used to boost jumps and not to navigate. Asuna smoothly sidestepped his attack, and gave a small prick to his hand. This would determine if the player was hurt in real life because the AmuSphere automatically detects damage to the body. The enemy did not disconnect, meaning he was not physically harmed. The man laughed at how weak her attack was and asked "Is that all you got?!!!?" Asuna gave him a nonchalant look and dashed towards him, naturally he couldn't follow her movement, but when she settled in front of him he thrust out his gauntlet. Asuna ducked under his punch and used the skill Star Splash to cut his health down a third. Shocked, the man spun around using his mace as weight and hit Asuna in the jaw. She tried to block, but the attack was too close and it hit she flew back using her momentum she flipped herself to her feet and skidded to a halt. There was a significant distance between them and Asuna used Flashing Penetrator. This skill didn't exist in Alfheim (yet) but her power allowed her to charge the skill. As he run towards her the skill activated and he was sent flying to the wall behind him. His health bar had a similar behavior and buffeted down to 1HP. They declared Asuna the winner and also gave her a shout out for her "stunning original skill" Leafa wasn't sure how to react to this as she knew that both Kirito and Asuna would be able to cheat in their battles. As the next 3 battles passed it was her turn in the ring.

(POV Narrator)

As Leafa entered the ring she whipped out her katana and gave it a test swing. As always the familiar weight in her hand gave her confidence she could win this battle and even beat Kirito and Asuna, this was her turf after all. They don't even know how to use magic she thought, she had the clear upperhand. She decided to make this match quick so that after Kirito's match she could easily dispatch Kirito and Asuna, or so she thought in the next set. She didn't doubt their skill, but she hadn't been messing around these past 2 years. She wanted to discover what was so enchanting about VR and she ended up getting stuck herself. She cleared her mind and faced her opponent he was tall and built thick his weapon was a lance with a big decorational point similar to Gungnir. However Leafa knew that this staff wasn't Gungnir, but it was powerful, in fact it was a lightning lance that was considered one of the better lances you could have. It was on a similar level to Gungnir maybe the second best even. It was the Lightning Spear it was very powerful and also increases your casting speed and power. Leafa steadied her hold on the Tempest Sabre and prepared to launch over to him. He assumed a position with the lance readied behind his head and his left hand extended out. As she jumped forwards the lancer swung his spear to meet her sword the clash produced a series of sparks which sent each of them flying back a bit. The lancer used this time to conjure up a few bolts of lightning, the casting speed amplified by his spear, and hurled them towards Leafa. Leafa being the Speedaholic quickly shout a defensive Wind Spell to counter his bolts. The lancer wasted no time, as she defended herself from the bolts the lancer ascended above her. He briefly charged up his lance and slammed his lance vertically. Leafa barely blocked it, her swordhand was knocked back and the lancer spun around hitting Leafa with his lancehead and she was sent flying towards the arena wall. Leafa slowly got up to her feet the lancer waited for her to get up. For some reason him waiting made her more mad than if he had attacked her right there.

(Narrator)

Leafa stood up and started speed chanting, though she couldn't keep up with the Lancer she could definitely overpower him. She finished the chant for the Wind Needle spell and sent a volley of 20 needles hurtling towards him. He spun his lance around acrobatically batting the needles out of the air. However during his mini-show Leafa had chanted up a powerful Wind Tornado. Caught off guard he struggled to block the razor-sharp cyclone Leafa had sent. This wasn't near the end of Leafa's attacks, she summoned two sets of Vacuum Blades. As the cyclone ended the wind blades approached the lancer with terrifying speed. The lancer smirked and slammed his lance down. However he had swung before the blades arrived. Leafa anticipated the blades hitting and began to start another chant, but a bolt of lightning knocked the wind blades out of the air seconds before they made impact. From the stands Kirito couldn't decide who he wanted to emerge victorious Leafa or the Lancer. Both would be a good fight but he wanted to test the Lancer as he knew he could fight Leafa anytime. He also wanted Leafa to win for obvious reasons. Leafa decided to finish her chant and sent a Wind Tornado towards her foe. The Lancer, ready this time, prepared his counter attack. He held his lance out horizontally in front of him and started chanting a spell. This spell wasn't familiar with Leafa so she didn't know how to counter, however she could potentially dodge. She decided to wait with casting and let him proceed with his move. As he finished his spell Leafa readied her Sabre and the Wind Tornado hit the Lancer. Or so she thought, what she saw seemed impossible, but she knew it wasn't. The Lancer had turned into a streak of lightning he passed through the Wind Tornado untouched and bolted straight towards Leafa. She activated her wings and boosted a dash to the left in hopes of evading his path. What she didn't expect was how he changed his course to chase after Leafa. She knew that she could not outrun him, but she could out maneuver him. His turns were significantly slower than he was flying straight. She soon realized even if she did manage to out maneuver him how would their game of chase ever end if he was still a lightning bolt. She had to think of a way to damage him. Even though she was the Speedaholic she couldn't keep on running or else the fight wouldn't end. As they dashed around Leafa thought as hard as she could. She remembered when Kirito told her the fight he had with Kayaba in the final battle of SAO. One thing that stood out to her was the backflip Kirito did while fighting. She could definitely use that to strike him, but would it damage him or her. She decided to take a risk she abruptly stopped and waited till the last second to backflip over the lightning, now directly under her, she thrust her Sabre at it. Surprisingly it actually worked. The bolt of lightning switched into a human form. The lance flew across the arena while the guy didn't fly quite as far. She used this time to dash towards him he was now unarmed and the fight was over. She thrusted her sword toward him panting heavily. He threw his hands up and relinquished the win to her. She let out a final sigh as the battle was over.

(Narrator)

As Kirito entered the colosseum after the 4 battles before him he was up against a player named Ryojin. He readied himself by summoning his Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. The crowd let out gasps as he wielded two swords. The player named Ryojin had a shocked look that cleared off his face quite quickly. Ryojin smirked and then took a stance. He wielded two gauntlets and a knife. Though Kirito didn't recognize it, Leafa did, the gauntlets were called Dragons Claws and the Knife was the Dragon's Fang. She knew it could also turn into a two handed katana. Kirito prepared him to adapt to the foe as he saw Leafa had a worried look on her face. He would start off easy, but cautious, without giving too much of an opening. The buzzer rang and Ryojin bolted towards Kirito. As the knife came closer Kirito prepared to parry. The knife hit and his parry was more than successful. As the knife flew back Kirito spun around and charged a Horizontal. The slash riveted through the air and hit. However it hit Ryojin's now katana. Kirito gasped as he was prepared for a tough fight but not a transforming weapon. As Kirito put pressure on his blade the katana wielder pushes back. He managed to push Kirito back enough to dash backwards. As Kirito resumed his fighting stance Ryojin dashed towards again. Kirito activated Snake Bite in hopes of beating Ryojin in speed and power however, it didn't go to plan. Ryojin used his katana to block Kirito's slice and then switched his katana to knife form. He released the pressure on Kirito's blade and ducked under the slash. Kirito prepared to block his knife strike but instead Ryojin switched to his gauntlets and gave Kirito three painful punches, two to the stomach and an uppercut, all of which sliced wherever they touched. Suddenly Kirito's mind raced back to the SAO days. A player that gave Argo and the whole ninja guild a run for their money in terms of melee skill. He wasn't an assault team member, but he was powerful among the medium floors and no doubt skilled. As Kirito finished his mid-fight flashback. He soon realized he was in mid-flight from the uppercut he had just received. As he prepared to leap into action once he touched the ground. He was kicked in the jaw by Ryojin this also left cuts. Leafa realized he also had two boots called the Dragon's Tail. This set is insanely hard to get she thought in order to receive all these items it involved grinding a boss called the Dragon King which also had trash mobs called Dragon Knights that keep respawning after 5 minutes. To be able to get the entire set minus armor is ridiculous she said to herself. Just as that thought went by Kirito managed to strike him for the first time. Enraged Ryojin punched Kirito across the colosseum and entered his menu summoning armor: The Dragon's Scales. However this wasn't the end of Kirito's attacks. Before Ryojin realized it Kirito was already upon him. He looked up after scanning the field quickly and Kirito was mid-jump. It was the skill Sonic Leap. Kirito landed his attack. Though Kirito's health was below Ryojins health shot down to about even. Ryojin yelled out. "I can do that to you know." Ryojin dashed toward Kirito and released an SAO exclusive skill Crescent Moon. Kirito easily sidestepped his attack. As he sidestepped he grabbed Ryojin and threw him across the colosseum. He used his wings to accelerate his dash. He stopped a few feet behind Ryojin and activated Meteor Break. Ryojin's health shot down to less than a full bar. As Ryojin was now flying the opposite direction Kirito used Vorpal Strike. Ryojin sighed as he waited for the impact. He knew that it be a stretch to beat the Black Swordsman, but it's not as if he's been messing around in ALO he grinded just like Kirito would've. The impact hit and Ryojin was turned into a red and blue flame. The next bracket would start in two days but for now Kirito wanted to know something about Ryojin or more well known as Ryujin in SAO. In SAO he remembered Ryujin was a mediocre player, however he disappeared at a certain point in the game. Most thought he died but when people checked the Monument his name wasn't even there. That aside, in Alfheim, he really lived up to his name of Dragon God. After the fight the contestants that will move on were announced and the matchups were displayed for the rest of the tournament. Only one round stood out to Kirito, Asuna and Leafa. It was the semi-semi finals Asuna and Leafa would have to fight if they ended up winning all their battles up until the semi-semi finals. They would probably have to fight Kirito as he was on the other side and probably wouldn't lose to anybody anytime before the semi-semifinals, as long as he's serious. For now Kirito needed to find Ryujin. As he walked out the exit doors he found Ryujin waiting propped up against the wall.

POV dialogue

"Lookin' for me?" Ryujin said.

"Yeah" Kirito replied.

"I thought so, I'm guessing you want to know how I have so much progress in ALO." Ryujin said.

"Yeah I think I'm the only one who noticed you, but I still need answers on how you got out." Kirito said

Ryujin complied "I don't really know myself, but I'm pretty sure I found Kayaba's escape route in case he needed to go back to the real world."

"How did you guess the password?" Kirito asked

"It took forever but after piecing together a few clues based on small hints around the floor it was on I was able to escape." Ryujin responded sadly

"So basically Kayaba gave the opportunity for a few people to escape."

"Theoretically everyone could've escaped if I had waited to enter the password."

"What do you mean?"

"Once the password was entered you'd immediately be logged out. This was to prevent the password from spreading I'm guessing."

"So if you had told everyone you found the passage to the real world and then published the escape information everyone could've left SAO how early?"

"A year"

Kirito stayed silent as he was both angered and glad at the same time. If he hadn't stayed in those two years he wouldn't have married the love of his life and they wouldn't might never have bonded the way the did. He decided not to ridicule Ryujin because he was secretly thankful he knew it was selfish, but he honestly would rather have had those casualties then lose Asuna. As those thoughts went through he realized his selfishness although shamed he stuck with his internal statement. Ryujin assumed Kirito would ask why he didn't tell anybody about the passage. From what Ryujin heard Kirito became a big shot in SAO and it was confirmed that Kirito cleared SAO 25 floors early. He assumed that either Kirito was happy he got to be the hero which was kind of shallow and to him Kirito didn't seem that way. There must've been something else he thought.

"That's it?" Ryujin asked

"Yup" Kirito said as he slowly walked away

"You're not going to ask me why I never told anybody I found the passage"

"I don't need to know...honestly I know it's selfish but I'm kind of glad you didn't tell anybody."

"You enjoyed being the hero that much?"

"No, but I'm not surprised you think that. "After all you have no idea what happened after you left."

"Fill me in."

"Well after you left it was about to be Christmas in SAO my entire guild died it was a small low level guild I was 20 levels above their best but they were my friends. After that I spent months trying to revive them. Once I find a revive item turns out I could only use it 10 seconds after the person dies. Later I pair up with a player named Asuna-"

"So the rumors are true" Ryujin interrupts

"Rumors?" Kirito asks

"Yeah real world rumors and many SAO survivors say that you the hero of SAO married a player named Asuna and that she died a few moments before SAO was cleared. So that's the reason you wouldn't have wanted to escape SAO early"

"Not that early anyway. It's weird huh, if SAO hadn't happened I'd be more broken than if we had cleared all 100 floors."

"I see SAO was basically better than reality for you"

"I guess"

"That really sad"

"Yeah I guess it is, anyway that's the story

I would rather have 2000 people die than not meet Asuna"

"Wow you're a horrible person" Ryujin said

"Pretty much" Kirito agreed

Kirito introduces the party to Ryujin, or in ALO Ryojin, and briefed them on who he is and what happened. Asuna was on the same boat as Kirito and Suguha found herself there as well. Without Kirito's experiences in SAO he'd still be the depressed and (honestly) socially impaired person he was before he left. After that they all logged out as it was getting late in real life. The first bracket lasted for almost 3 hours. As the lifted themselves off the couch they all found they're backs hurt Suguha quickly realized that they should've dived in their rooms she was going to point it out but didn't want to give her brother an excuse to be in the same bed as Asuna for too long. She quickly cleared her mind. It was about seven now and she wondered if Asuna would have to go home soon. Instead of that happening Kirito asked them if they wanted to go out to a group dinner so that Suguha could meet everybody. Kazuto also pointed out that she could invite Recon if she wanted so that there could be at least one familiar faces present. Instead of meeting at the Dicey Cafe like usual Asuna want to go somewhere different to introduce Sugu to everybody*.

KIRITO POV

As we got to the restaurant, the Taste of Italy. They found our reservation and let us in. As we all sat down I spotted someone sitting at a table almost all the way across the room he looked up and our eyes met. It was Kikuoka. He looked back down and my phone dinged. It was a message from him. He said that tomorrow he had a job for me. We would also be transferred to America tomorrow. I was guessing I would be doing some sort of security job. I asked Kikuoka if I could tell them the news. Surprisingly he said yes. I told them the news and Agil decided that he and Klein would pay as a going away trip. Unlike Agil, Klein wasn't as eager to pay. Klein grimaced internally as the group praised him for his "chivalry". As the night finished up the group went there separate ways Klein and Agil gave us scholars their goodbyes as we would be heading to the Americas, more specifically, The United States in North America. I wondered if all of our abilities transferred from SAO, how come only a few people are demonstrating it, and how would we affect all the people in America. All of a sudden I went over one earlier thought, there weren't a few people who had superpowers, there were only two. Heathcliff, or Akihiko Kayaba designed the game to have a dramatic fight, hundreds of people versus one man. I assume only the people in that boss fight would get the superpowers, but only I fought Heathcliff so only I got the superpowers. The reason Asuna got them too was because I used Asuna's sword to get the final blow. As I came back to reality from my thoughts we were already walking in the rain back to our house. Asuna and Suguha looked at me as the shock on my face must've been evident. I whipped out my phone and quickly typed my theory and sent it to Kikuoka. He responded immediately with: I already know we found out half an hour ago. I exhaled and out my phone away. Suguha and Asuna were still looking at me with questioned and concerned looks. I quickly explained to them what I had found and their reactions were less surprised then mine.

Dialogue POV

"You really don't understand how significant this is" Kirito yelled

"So what if we're the only two" Asuna said

"That means, well uh, that means… "

"Exactly it means nothing" Asuna said nonchalantly

"It means we're different again" Kirito muttered in defeat

"Not really, now we can protect and inspire those around us." Asuna said

"I just want to be normal again though and not stand out from everybody else" Kirito said, but only half believed.

"Sure you do Kirito-kun" Asuna said.


	6. Mini Chapter 5,5

**A.N: Heres a little chapter to hold the people over. Also quick note the Chapter title is 5,5 but it's supposed to be 5.5. FanFiction just won't let me write it that way. (Have fun with the mini text wall)**

Today Kikuoka called he finally arranged for the SAO survivor population's travel to the United States. Of course only the minors of Aincrad would be going, this was so they could catch up to the designated curriculums they needed to be studying. Everybody was called do the survivor school. Kikuoka would call out names in alphabetical order and they would receive their ticket to the US. Of course those who didn't want to go wouldn't be forced to but I want to be the one to steer the direction of Virtual Reality after SAO happened I think I'd better be the one to head VR development. But first education. My name is called and I walk to the stage Asuna would be near last so I decided to walk out ahead as something was bothering me. I used my detection skill as I got outside. I saw a glint behind me. The metallic glint immediately triggered my SAO skills to kick back in. I used my power to summon my sword and coat. I turned around and intercepted a slash from a poison knife. As a loud metallic clash filled the night sky heads on the street shot towards the sound as a battle unraveled before them. I decided that if I had armor on it might lessen my chances of getting poisoned. I summoned my familiar black coat and readied myself for the fight. My attacker was none other than Johnny Black. I looked towards the venue where Kikuoka and all of the other SAO survivors were. I grimaced as I knew I had to stop Black here. I dashed backwards as did Johnny Black. The clash we held with all our strength would not budge. I summoned my other sword and leaped towards Johnny from the air. I swung my sword downwards with all my might using the momentum from the clash i propelled myself upwards and spun around so my other sword could cleave into my opponent. Sadly this wasn't SAO and I was met with another knife. Even if he could hold and use two knives he wouldn't be able to use any dual wielding skills. I used Starburst Stream. The onlookers in disbelief as a magical and supernatural battle played out before them.Our blades moved at lightning speed my two blue glowing blades lighting up the area. Hit after hit I was met with his knives as my move was coming to an end I had to think of something to avoid the stun. After a second of searching I found it. Mid-skill, I dissolved my swords back into the menu and switched to throwing pick. As Johnny Black was expecting my sword to swing right he had already prepared his knife's path and his skill launched. He flew forward into what would've been my paralyzed form from the cooldown, however I had managed to slide under him as his skill was launching. The pick in my hand flew into my target with ease. Johnny Black had been hit with my paralysis pick. The one I was saving during the Laughing Coffin raid for PoH. This use would just have to do though. I ran inside they were just getting into the "Y"s it would be awhile until Asuna's name was called.

 **A.N: Leave a comment if you guys want me to branch into Alicization, if not the story will just come to the original conclusion.**


	7. Mini Chapter 5,6

I hurriedly rushed to my seat after quietly opening and closing the exit doors. I didn't want to attract the attention of Asuna, or any of my friends for that matter, I slipped through the overcrowded platform in the back of the auditorium, I then crawled back to my seat in the K's section. Luckily as far as I could tell I was not noticed. Asuna finally went up on stage, she received her ticket to go to the US, she smiled at me, I smiled back and she returned to her seat. I quickly used a search skill in case any of Johnny's uncaptured friends were around. As far as I could see the coast was clear, the rest of the event went of without a hitch. I had one thing left on my mind though, I had to talk with Kikuoka. I waited as he finished talking to a few concerned parents I dragged him into an uninhabited hallway and showed him the knife that Johnny Black had.

Dialogue POV

"What is that?" Kikuoka asked.

"This, THIS is Johnny Black's poison knife from SAO. Oh yeah wasn't that guy in custody?" I asked him sarcastically

Kikuoka cleared his throat. "He was in custody, but I thought you and Asuna were the only two who could use your SAO items?!"

"Hmm, I thought so too, there must be some reason why he can use it. *anime gasp* It must be because he fought against Heathcliff. In the raid against Laughing Coffin, the leaders were the KOB, but just because he didn't participate in the final fight doesn't mean that he didn't get the final reward."

Kikuoka stayed silent for a moment

"Does that mean anyone who fought Heathcliff can use SAO skills and weapons?"

"Maybe not" I thought "Maybe only those who dealt actual damage to him, excluding duels and anything within a safe zone."

"OK so, who does that leave?" Kikuoka asked frightened.

"Just Laughing Coffin" I said grimmly.

Normal Pov

As we finished finished our chat Klein and Agil walked over they knew I wouldn't talk to Kikuoka for no reason. I turned to meet them, I would have to tell everyone something as unimportant as this anyway. I finished telling Klein and Agil the situation and walked over to the girls to tell them. Kikuoka followed us, as much as I hated to admit, we would need him to track down any SAO-powered Coffin members for us. For now he would stick with the group until we had a plan. Agil drove our group home in silence, no one could bear to face the same things we did in SAO, we had finally escaped and now we still have to fight for our lives, but no matter how many members we had to face we will still find a way. I felt the rush of the Black Swordsman infuse me with power, I summoned my coat and swords getting ready for the upcoming battles. Asuna would stay at my house today because her parents were away at a VR Conference trying to patch together the collapsing genre of VRMMOs. Suguha greeted us at the door, my aunt already sitting down for dinner and an extra plate for Asuna was already made. I decided I would tell Suguha and Midori too after dinner, maybe even tomorrow as to not ruin the atmosphere at home.

Dialogue POV

"Hey Kazuto, Asuna how was the ceremony?" Midori asked.

"It was ok nothing much really, I guess it was just their way of breaking the news to those who didn't know… and also the fact that we haven't done school in two years maybe they wanted to get us back into the habit of things." I said.

"Well we don't leave for another month so we have time to prepare" Asuna said glancing at me.

"Prepare for what?" I asked

"School of course."she said

"Ugh" I sighed.

We finished dinner and me and Asuna cleaned up the kitchen and table. After, Asuna and I retired to my room for a night of wholesome sleep.

One Month Later*

Now it was time for us to go to school. Thanks to Asuna, my academic skills were back to their former level. Fortunately I was able to help her in math and science while she helped me in English and Japanese. Our party was ready in the airport some other people from SAO were there, we all had badges that served to identify us as SAO Players and allow us to board the plane along with our tickets. Our plane was separated by half walls into cabins much like a train is with two booth seats facing each other. Our party took up one room. Along with us came Lisbeth, Silica, Agil and his wife and kid, and Klein. The reason Agil and Klein were coming was because Klein had gotten a business trip to America and Agil was planning on expanding his bar into a franchise. His new restaurant on the other side of the world would publicate his cafe/diner in Japan and also promote future locations. The trip there would be around 28-29 hours with one stop on the way. We'd hopefully have plenty of time before we run into any "old friends" if we do run into any at all.

Our first plane ride was done, of course, I did a survey of the plane before we boarded. As the Black Swordsman the plane ride was a little hectic people apologizing, asking for autographs, pictures and other stuff, but this made it easy for me to gain a little authority so that I had reason to search the plane. There was no Laughing Coffin as far as I could see, however, this wasn't very reassuring as most of them, if not all of them wore masks. Luckily Kikuoka and his gang where on this plane for security reasons, and after Ordinal Scale I trust them more than ever (which still isn't that much but its progress). For now we were waiting in the airport for our next plane which would arrive in about an hour. Currently we were in an airport in California our destination was Washington D.C the capital of the US. There we would be distributed between counties, my group going to a county called Richter County attending the prestigious Richter County College. despite only being high schoolers, we would participate in a rigorous schedule to get us back on track and get our minds off of our hellish days in SAO. Asuna and I walked around the airport studying the various shops there, most of them I couldn't pronounce, but with the help of my Augma I could read signs and people could understand me and I could understand them thanks to its translation abilities. Although it wasn't much Asuna considered this our first date in America, even though it was just a stroll through the airport. Of course news of the Augma and NerveGear were both exclusive to Japan, as with all the incidents news was not allowed to travel outside of Japan. Not much time later the boarding had started we had boarded a commercial airline this time rather than a JGSDF sponsored plane. We had boarded with an airline called "Southwest" the flight would be pretty long so I had bought a few things for Asuna and the group so we could withstand the long flight. Later on the flight we had some difficulties. The crew was entirely English, thankfully one person on the plane spoke both Japanese and English and was able to translate for us. That one person was Agil, as he came from America. Asuna knew the most at the moment, after Agil, and Klein claimed to know English too, but it seemed that he knew less than Asuna. However that was still better off than Lisbeth, Silica and I. The plane ride went quite quick as our tightly knit group had plenty to talk about, there was about an hour left only Asuna and I were awake. We sat in silence, Asuna's head on my shoulder and our hands clasped together we took in the night sky that was right out our window together. It was peaceful as if the entire plane was silent and just us two existed. I wondered how long it had been since we had time with just the two of us. My mind flashed to the night we made our promise back in Aincrad, I'm sure hers did too as the sky looked exactly the same as that night


	8. Update

Made a small update to last chapter added a little story at the end after "long flight" where the chapter previously ended. It's summer break now so expect some updates!


	9. Made A Wattpad (Update)

Made a Wattpad for those of you who prefer it. Personally I like more but here it is anyway. Link:

Also the entirety of SAO in Real Life? (Up to now) was uploaded there as one chapter... So yeah


	10. Chapter 6

We were awoken by Agil and Klein tapping us we were finally in exited the plane and all that was left was to retrieve our luggage and exit the airport. Unfortunately we had to wait for JGSDF to transport us to wherever we would be staying. They most likely wanted to set some rules for the SAO groups now in America, I had always wanted to go to America as I knew it was where I could get the best education in robotics and neuroscience. I could then build and affect VR as I liked and finally prevent tragedies such as SAO. I could also make a nice place for our group to hangout. The JGSDF had finally arrived at the airport, onlookers did not suspect a thing as the JGSDF had arranged for a "tour bus" for a large "Japanese tour group". The SAO survivors were loaded onto the bus and transported to the "President's Park" where all the names on the list were roll called. Once all were accounted for the JGSDF handed us over to the American military to distribute us into temporary apartments for our stay in America. The survivors would live with their group and also receive a group bank account with $50,000 USD. This was given by the Japanese government but really it was courtesy of the US as they paid to keep VR technology out of America (and news of it) so that they could create their own Americanized version with regulated safety standards. Despite America's efforts to keep VR out only the general public was unaware of the existence of VR. People studying advanced robotics, engineering, neuroscience or any other line of study that has to do with VR already knew of its existence. However those people weren't allowed to tell anyone, as the dangers weren't worth the risk. I cleared my brain, thinking of the American cover-up was getting in the way of the task at hand. We had to find our apartment building, at the moment we had no mode of transportation other than our legs.

Of course the whole SAO survivor group decided to follow the Black Swordsman, meaning I had to find the complex despite my very limited English. Instead I passed the job off to Agil. Agil was now the resident English expert he also was able to read the street names so it was easy finding the complex after that. The JGSDF had an entire block of complex dedicated to the 1000 people who were transported to America. Of course our plane didn't transport the whole 1000 survivors, because I was Rank 1 in SAO I got to go first along with my party. The list was random after the top 10 survivors (who still needed education) were secured on the plane, the other survivors would probably be brought over in the next 2 days. We were assigned to Complex Building 1 Room 100, since my group offered to share an apartment, we ended up getting the biggest one. This one had 3 bedrooms 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and a main living space. In 2 of the rooms had 2 beds and the master had 1. Everyone one picked their rooms Asuna and I obviously got the master as Klein and Agil didn't seem up to sharing a bed. After settling into our apartments we were supposed to meet back at the Park, our group and the others in the complex loaded into a few vans, for some reason Lisbeth and Silica were fuming about something while next to me Asuna was looking a little embarrassed. I couldn't guess why and shrugged it off focusing my attention outside the window at the scenery of the US. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something ominous move, but as I looked it was already gone. Later that day we went to look at the school, it was quite big even compared to a Japanese school, and it was filled with Americans who most of us couldn't understand. Inside the school we toured around our classes, which hopefully would have Japanese-speaking teachers or translators in them. Later we went into the cafeteria at a very foreign lunch of pizza and french fries and went home to the apartment complex. Agil was nowhere to be seen and Klein was most likely working. We were all tired, but spent a couple hours talking and even dived into Alfheim to grind a bit. In game we got a text from Klein's Augma to logout and so we did. Moments later the door swung open revealing an injured Agil and Klein supporting him.


End file.
